


Maia Takes the Initiative

by Hawthorn Fire (Hawthorn_Fire)



Series: Maia Takes the Initiative [1]
Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: F/F, Just a little Ted, No one wants him, Sorry about Ted, pillow princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawthorn_Fire/pseuds/Hawthorn%20Fire
Summary: Maia realizes that her sex life with Amy could use some inventiveness, so she steps up her game.[Takes place before the series, when Maia is still getting her law degree and Amy is already working as a lawyer.]





	Maia Takes the Initiative

Sex with Ted had always been weird and awkward, and more about him than it was about Maia. He spent a lot of time coaching her to act ‘sexy’ and ‘alluring’ so he could get hard. But his interpretation of those words seemed depraved and debasing. He tended towards gifts that were just over the line of tawdry; hose, underwear, the kind with split crotches. And he wanted her to move in slinky ways, crawling to him across the apartment floor, bending over provocatively. Maia was acting out a role that wasn’t like her. But she tried to please him even though she felt humiliated, both when she succeeded in making him turned on and when he criticized her for not doing so. They fell into a rhythm that placated him, eventually, and let Maia carry out her playacting without thinking about it too much, other than when Ted deliberately choked her during fellatio by forcing himself down her throat, or when he held her head down to the bed and called her his dirty whore when he thrust into her before she was quite ready.

By contrast, the first time (and every time) Amy took Maia to bed was all about Maia, and Amy never had to ask Maia what she needed. She seemed to know exactly how to turn Maia on. She would briskly strip Maia of her clothes while kissing her senseless, then lay her on the bed and fiercely make love to her until Maia could only spit out incoherent sounds of happiness against Amy’s shoulder as Amy lay on top of her. Maia thought of it as being made love to by Cinderella, if Cinderella was a tiny bit sardonic and wickedly knowledgeable about what to do when her fingers were inside you.

It was not until years later, when Ted was long out of the picture and Amy and Maia were a happy couple living together that Maia began to realize maybe she needed to take more initiative in the bedroom. The two of them were out at a dinner bar with a few of Amy’s lesbian friends from law school. They’d all had quite a bit to drink, or maybe Amy’s friends wouldn’t have been so open and judgmental. But the talk among them turned to mocking a girl that more than one of them had dated -- someone they knew was a “pillow princess” or a “pillow queen” in bed. 

Amy was amused but quiet through the exchange, and it dawned on Maia (after they explained the term she’d never heard before) that she herself was the very definition, although she knew Amy would never tell her friends that. Maia did eventually make love to Amy every time they had sex, but they always seemed to start with Amy making love to Maia first, and Maia often had several more orgasms than Amy did.

#

Once the thought entered her head Maia worried and worked at it, which she had the tendency to do with most problems. Amy had opinions about sex toys - she would never wear one because she didn’t identify with the idea of having a penis. But she had never ruled out fucking one, though. And Maia was vaguely interested in the idea of making love to Amy with a strap on. The urge was strong enough that she researched them online and bought one that was rated well, along with some boy shorts that worked as a harness. 

Maia waited until a day when Amy was getting home fairly early. She didn’t want to ambush her girlfriend when she was dog tired after a long day. Amy was a first year associate and worked late most nights. Their work hours were uneven because of Maia’s remaining law classes and internship, and she was usually home and relaxing before Amy arrived. But ‘early home’ days were when Amy liked to make love anyway, so Maia figured if she put on the sex toy under her sweatpants and waited, maybe she could introduce the subject before dinner was started.

Strapping it in to the shorts was weird and the toy was really obvious, even hidden under the sweats. It wouldn’t be much of a surprise. But she didn’t give up on the idea. She wore an old faded yellow surfing t-shirt that had belonged to Amy’s brother at one time, like it was just another night lounging around the apartment. Maia started a pot of coffee so she could at least stand behind the kitchen island when Amy came home. She could tell how far away she was by the Find Friends app on her phone, which seemed a bit stalker-like, but it was her girlfriend, and she was nervous. Amy entered the apartment talking, as though she started the conversation with Maia in the hallway, and at first Maia thought she was on the phone with someone. But no; she was actually talking to Maia, venting about the first year associate that had been on her nerves all week. 

“Oh, babe. You made coffee. Thank you.” Amy said.

Maia poured her a cup and passed it across the island. They were fortunate to both like it black; it saved on making two styles every time.

“Anyway, Teresa was… uh, babe?” Amy stopped and peered more closely at Maia’s waist.

“Hmm?” Maia replied.

“You seem to have a tent going on in your pants.” Amy said, pointing.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Maia said, circling the counter until she stood next to Amy.

“I mean you’ve got something going on, Maia, in the groin area.” Amy said, gesturing. Maia moved Amy’s coffee aside, and took ahold of Amy’s thighs and hoisted her up onto the counter; a move she had no idea if she could pull off until she did it. Amy made a noise that was surprised and a little turned on. “Whoa, Daddy. You have muscles I didn’t know you had.” Amy said, her arms around Maia’s shoulders. Thank god Amy was wearing a pleated skirt, because a pencil skirt would make this a whole lot harder. The height of the counter was perfect. 

“Unbutton your top for me.” Maia said, in a tone of command. Amy was surprised, but she obeyed, wide-eyed, while Maia watched every movement of her fingers and wrists. As Amy unbuttoned, Maia stepped forward between her knees and pushed them apart, pushing the hem of her skirt up so her thighs showed. Amy finished with the buttons and slid the top off, dropping it on the counter as Maia’s hands reached for Amy’s underwear and pulled it down her hips and under her until it was free. Amy started to reach behind her to unfasten her bra, but Maia said “Stop!” and she obeyed. 

Maia had one hand on Amy’s naked hip under her skirt, and she used the other to pull down one of the cups of Amy’s bra to expose a nipple. She started suckling on it as Amy writhed on the counter. Maia kissed up Amy’s neck and then kissed her hard, thrusting with tongue, demanding, the way that Amy usually kissed her. Amy submitted. Maia was standing so close to Amy that the bulge in her sweat pants was jammed into Amy’s thigh, and she realized that the little moans that Amy was making in her mouth corresponded to the push of it against her leg. Amy was reaching for it. Maia moved her hand away pushed it back on the counter.

“But I want to see it.” Amy said, in a breathless voice.

“You’ll see it when I’m ready. I have plans for you.” Maia replied, kissing her harder. She moved her hand back to Amy’s nipple, caressing it until it was hard. She listened to Amy’s breath catch in the quiet room as her arousal grew. Maia pulled both bra straps from Amy’s shoulders and let her bra fall away from her so that both her breasts were exposed, then lavished attention on them. She kissed her way down Amy’s stomach and then between her legs. When her lips met Amy’s clitoris, Amy leaned back and grasped the other side of the counter to arch herself forward closer to Maia. Maia plunged her fingers into her girlfriend as her mouth sucked her.

“Oh, shit, babe. God… this is so good…” Maia managed to get out before she couldn’t speak anymore, and eventually gave in to the orgasm that swept over her. Maia kept going until Amy put her hands on Maia’s head. “Babe. Babe, I can’t. I think I’m done. I’m sorry. I know you had other plans.”

“I thought you wanted to see it,” Maia said, pulling Amy closer to her by her hips and kissing her softly.

“I do. I just don’t know if I can come again. I don’t want you to be frustrated trying.” Amy kissed back.

“Okay, well…” Maia said, and pulled down the front of her sweatpants to reveal the toy she had bought, to show it to her girlfriend. It looked “realistic” and was slim and fairly long, but it had a large head that had appealed to Maya, because it looked so different than Ted’s. She in no way wanted to own something that looked like her ex. 

“Oh. That’s not what I expected.” Amy took it in her hands and swiped her thumb over the tip. “Why did you get one with such a big glans?”

“It’s supposed to hit the g-spot well, according to the reviews.” Maia said, enjoying the attention Amy was paying to it as she spoke.

“You did research. I like that. It’s very you, babe. Trust you to pick the best penis.” Amy said, kissing her and touching her tongue to Maia’s chin to taste herself on Maia’s face.

Maia leaned closer, watching Amy from under heavy lids. “Just let me put the tip in, babe. I promise I’ll pull out if it doesn’t feel okay.” 

Amy laughed. “You boys are all alike, aren’t you? Do you think I’ll fall for that one?” She said, playing along.

“I promise I won’t come inside you.” 

You better not. If you knock me up, my mom will kill me.” Amy replied, stroking the head of the toy again. “You know babe, I might need lube. I’m still wet, but…”

“I got that covered.” Maia pulled a bottle of lube out of her sweatpants pocket.

“My boy scout. Always prepared.” Maia rubbed lube over the head of her toy, and Amy scooted forward so she could line it up with her. She pushed the tip of it in, and let Amy adjust how she sat to accept it inside. Then Maia found the remote control to the toy and flipped the switch.

“Oh. It vibrates.” Amy said, enjoying the sensation.

“Yep. One in the head and one at my end against my clit. Can I?” She wanted to push deeper into Amy, but she wanted to ask.

“Just a second.” Amy took the lube bottle and squeezed out more onto the shaft. “Go ahead.”

Maia pushed in with a long stroke until she knew the head was up against Amy’s cervix, then pulled back, dragging the glans against Amy’s g-spot. 

“Oh, Jesus. That’s…” Amy said, leaned back to change the angle of their interaction as Maia pushed forward and pulled out again. “Holy fuck.” She said. “They are right about that glans and my g-spot.” And then she stopped talking as Maia repeated the stroke, holding her thighs and watching Amy for information about how it felt. Amy was concentrating on what was going on in her vagina. Maia kept going, but it wasn’t quite right for Amy.

“Wait, I’ve got to…” She said, stopping Maia for a moment. She laid back on the counter further and threw her legs over Maia’s shoulders. Maia grabbed her thighs and resumed her strokes, and Maia’s breath caught, then became shallower. “Fuck” she said, as the head dragged out of her. Maia tried to keep her rhythm even, but as the vibrator that sat next to her clitoris started pushing her toward orgasm, she couldn’t help but speed up the strokes and she started pushing harder as well, until she realized she was pounding into Amy pretty hard. The noise of their thighs hitting each other and the sucking sound of Amy’s wetness was making Maia speed toward orgasm. 

Amy didn’t seem to mind. Her eyes were open watching Maia, but half lidded, and she seemed lost in the sensation, making moaning sounds. Amy reached out and grabbed Maia’s t-shirt, pulling her closer into her as Amy came a second time. “God. Fuck me, daddy. Fuck me with your fat cock.” Amy said, as her sudden, hard orgasm made her thighs quiver in Maia’s hands, and more profanity spilled from her mouth.

Maia came hard too, as she pushed the toy deep inside Amy and let the vibrator against her clit work her hard.

“God damn, Amy. That felt so good.” Maia said when they were both done. She gently removing the toy from Amy and collapsed over her on the counter. She found the remote and turned it off. 

“Jesus, Maia. I think the only other time I’ve come that hard was that day we were on vacation in Vancouver and I sat on your face.”

“I remember that. That was a good one. This was good, too?”

“Yes. I don’t know what made you think of this, but it was a good idea.” Amy push Maia’s face a little away from her so she could look in her eyes. She stroked the side of her face as she looked at her. 

“The heteronormative aspect of it makes me a little nervous, but I guess penetration doesn’t make me straight. And you getting your baby butch swag on is pretty hot.” Amy said.

“Baby butch? How am I a baby?”

“Oh, honey, you’re not the least bit masculine. But you keep it up, I’m sure you’ll get there.”

“That sounds really patronizing.” Maia’s brow furrowed.

“I’m just teasing, sweetie. You are more than sufficiently butch for me. You’re a very talented cocksman. I’m pretty sure I’ll be walking funny for the next couple days.” Amy said, running a soothing hand over Maia’s bicep.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Maia said.

“You didn’t, sweetie, don’t worry.” Amy gave her several soft kisses. “I mean, you pounded the crap out of my cervix, but I was begging for it at the time. I do love the big head on that thing. Speaking of face sitting… can we go to the bedroom? Because I really want to lick you.”

“Oh hell yes.” Maia replied, helping her girlfriend down off the counter.


End file.
